foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
First Unofficial Forever Knight Website
The First Unofficial Forever Knight Website (currently at http://www.loftworks.com/fktoc.html) was created by Gaylin Walli in an effort to collate the emerging information about Forever Knight when it was first being broadcast in the United States. At the time, there were no fan-based websites about the show on the web, with only a little information existing beyond what could be found at the Internet Movie Database. The site was originally often referred to as The Forever Knight Home Page. The list of known vampires was the first section of the website; and the episode descriptions were a close second, overlapping slightly.Personal communication with Gaylin Walli, 28 March 2011. With the assistance of a number of dedicated contributors, the website was considerably expanded and illustrated with screen captures. The First Unofficial Forever Knight Website was originally hosted in webspace provided by the University of Michigan, where Gaylin was a student. After her graduation, it was transferred by prearrangement to Dorothy Elggren, since Gaylin would be working and no longer have time for the site.Personal communication with Gaylin Walli, 9 April 2011. The First Unofficial Forever Knight Website continued to be updated until 2003. Contributors * FK Webmistress: Gaylin Walli (Jasmine) * Graphics: Dorothy Elggren, Dee Davidson, Sharon "Yard of Ale" Himmanen, Name Withheld 2 * Critiques, Reviews, & Ratings: Marc Wallace, Lee Record, Jeff Standish * Major Contributors: Linda Roth, Valerie Meachum, Bret R. Rudnick, Allen Braunsdorf, Uwe Taechl, Stephanie Babbitt * Inspiration: "Da Jeanster" Site Contents * Show Premise - essay introducing the premise and major characters, updated as the series changed (with the current version focused on Season Three); * Background - essay written by Jasmine describing evolution of the show across the three seasons, and discussing its controversial cancellation; * Episode Guide - a table of contents, with individual pages for each episode, including the following: ** title, episode number, air date, writer(s), producer; ** plot summary; ** special notes; ** cast (regular, special guests, supporting); ** production credits; * Quotes - by episode: a random quote Javascript program produces a pop-up that contains a quotation from the episode clicked on; * Characters - three small essays, analysing the character dynamics for each season; * Known Vampires - a series of pages containing an alphabetical list of all the known vampire characters who appeared in the series, with annotations and screen captures; * Flashback Timeline: ** timeline for all Nick's flashbacks, giving date and place; ** descriptions of the flashbacks, ordered by episode (with each season on a separate page), including the evidence for dating the flashback; * Cast & Crew ** ToC lists the cast for each season, with links to separate pages for each actor; ** overall production credits for regular crew in each season; * Soundtracks - information on the two soundtrack albums released; * Special Effects - information on some of the special effects used in the show: Ribena™, flying, night vision, and contact lenses; also mentioned is the fact that in Forever Knight vampires can be seen in mirrors; * TPTB Addresses - addresses for Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, etc.; * Fan clubs - info on the official fan clubs for the actors; * Other Websites - a small links section (last updated 27 February 1999); * About this Site - history and credits. Site Design The First Unofficial Forever Knight Website has a clean simple design, with a plain white background for each page. On most modern browsers, which have a wide display, the page contents appear shifted to the left, reflecting the narrower width of browser screens at the time the site was created. Most pages are headed by a narrow red bar, with the title of the page on the right side of the bar. Only certain pages are illustrated. The text of essays without pictures is presented in a double column, similar in size to the columns in a newspaper. However, when the page is illustrated, the pictures normally appear on the left with the text on the right. On the table of contents for the episode guide, each season is accompanied by a picture; and the main cast page similarly has publicity photos of the cast for each season. Each of the "Known Vampires" has his/her picture to the left side of the description. A vertical strip of flashback pictures (again on the left) accompanies the timeline. A large picture of the CD disk (not the cover of the CD) accompanies the Soundtrack info. The pictures on the "Characters" page are an exception to the usual left-side layout. The small essays on character dynamics are separated by two arrays of screen captures of the human and vampire characters, carefully laid out so that the position of the pictures illustrates the dynamics being described. Site History The First Unofficial Forever Knight Website was created by Gaylin Walli prior to April 1996. It was initially located at Michigan Technological University (at http://www.hu.mtu.edu/~gjwalli/FK/ and/or at http://www.fa.mtu.edu/~gjwalli/fktoc.html). (The former address is for the Humanities Department, in which Gaylin was enrolled; and the second for the Fine Arts Department, which is in the same building. There was a restructuring of hosting servers at one point and a reorganization of the site at another. There was often a period of dual existence.)Personal communication with Gaylin Walli, 28 March 2011. FTP access (to http://www.fa.mtu.edu/~gjwalli/ftp.html) allowed contributors to upload screen captures to the site. The site moved at some point to http://fk.portup.com/fktoc.html (archived). The site was moved from its initial home to its present URL when Gaylin left university for work in the real world. Dorothy Elggren, who had provided a great many screenshots for the website, took over its maintenance at Gaylin's request and expanded upon it. The site was first recorded by the Wayback Machine at its current location in January 1999. Among the last sections added to the site were the "Characters" and "Quotes" pages. From the Wayback Machine, it is possible to determine that the former was added some time between February and April 1999; and the latter was added by October 1999. The First Unofficial Forever Knight Website continued to be updated until 24 February 2003. Site Location * First Unofficial Forever Knight Website References Category:Fan Websites